twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alexa dreamer20
Hey! Hey there! I'm glad you clicked on my talk page, for a reason or not. First of all, if you have any kind of questions about your time on Wiki, don't hesitate to ask. I might not be able to answer as well as admins or more experienced users, but I promise I will try my best! Alexa 16:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the of each article you have questions about. Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) Living on the Wiki Iwashere 16:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Wikipedia is great.It's so full of information, and it is, for me, one of the best ways to spend my time.What do you think of WIkipedia? RE: Happy Anny Well, thank you for your kind words. And no, I don't find it creepy, lol -- very gracious in fact. I never thought I'd be on a Wiki for a year. And it will be a year for me in two days. :) LuckyTimothy 21:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Awards I awarded you with: for , I don't know if you deserve "Teacher's Pet Award", cause I don't know your very well, but you can tell me on which pages you Cleaned up spam, corrected spelling errors,... . 18:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Commets disappearing Can you give me specific pages that you've commented on and they've disappeared? I have noticed what you are talking about -- where you I comment and after the page loads my comment isn't there and it just has a blank picture saying "by." But I noticed if I refreshed the page the comment showed up immediately. I noticed this on other Wiki's I post on, so it's not just ours. And don't feel you can ask me questions, I'm here to help. LuckyTimothy 20:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Noticed the same and did not worry. It's likely a bug that will hopefully be cleared soon. Ngebendi 20:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Signatures. Alexa, May I suggest that you sign your posts on talk pages? Edits on articles are unsigned (and show on the history) and comments are signed automatically, but on talk pages you'll have to sign yourself. Just click on the signature button or add four tildes (~~ ~~) without the space, and it'll do it. It makes a lot easier to figure out who's contacting me, without having to chase the info in the recent wiki activity, which may turn out to be impossible. Ngebendi 20:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ngebendi 21:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Who me? :::cracking knuckles::: No, actually, there are only two targets that can get me mad, and you're neither. You can relax. Ngebendi 21:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, you'll be still figuring out things at 9000 edits. Ngebendi 21:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bug I just noticed your comment on my comment section, are you still experiencing this bug? Another question I have is do you have Firefox. For me, I have FF and Ad Block Plus running. And a recent update to it has screwed up my editing. It doesn't bring up the box to edit more than half the time. I have to turn it off just to do that. If you don't, I'd consider trying another wiki just to see if you have the same problem. And if you do, report it to the main Wiki site. LuckyTimothy 00:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Cakes Hey Alexa I notice you have twilight cakes on your profile :) They look awesome! I got one for my birthday, my bestfriend made it for me so its not as good as the photos. Anyway wanna be friends? Spreadthetwiluv 13:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PS: lol yeh I agree with the whole "Throw New moon at the wall" thing, actually I had to go and borrow the library's copy of New Moon because I was afraid of killing my own copy of New Moon. Yay we're friends! Yeh, I think fanfictions are awesome! they keep you occupied between movies and of course any thing is possible. I think i've read at least over a thousand and i've also tried writing but I don't think I'm that good. Maybe one day i'll post it up, anyways happy birthday for the one that passed :) PS: what's your favorite fanfiction and couple? My favorite couple is Carlisle and Esme in both FF and the saga, umm . . . my fav comedy/crack fic is Family therapy cullen style by vjgm and my favorite serious fic is Carlisle and Esme: Their lives and love by ermireallydontcare. Happy New Year! Hey again, I'm from Australia and yes I've done that a link on favorites so many times! once I was editing the nikki reed page (as in putting in the filmography) and then i clicked well you know. So i had to do it all over again lol. Anyways yes so its the 1/1/11 today lol Happy New Year! PS: Where are you from? Hi again, Yeh we don't get much twilight here either. We got KStew and Taylor Lautner in June but that was in Sydney and I live in Brisbane, we are getting Koiwa, Julia and Boo Boo in May for a twilight convention but thats all we get in Brisbane plus the entry tickets are $95 and thats only for entry! I think TeamEdwardFan and me are the only users from Australia, anyway look on the bright side of living in Romania, there is a chance you might bump into Stefan and Vladamir lol. Hey, well usually when someone asks me my favorite movie/actor/actress I straight away say RPatz,KStew and twilight. To be honest before twilight I didn't know what my favorite anything was, I was always undecided lol (I hope i dont sound like an obsessed weirdo). . .Actually Hugh Jackman was in australia lately (I think he is from aussie I just dunno where) with Ophra in Sydney. He did a stunt or something and smashed his head into a light, well something like that. . .Okay so its my turn, what was your favorite book series before twilight? Mine was (this is kinda embarrasing to admit) Narnia lol, I read those books in like 5th grade but they're still on my list of favorite books. : Plus it's less complicated if you ask an admin. : Hey Alexa, : Okay so Harry Potter vs. Lord of the rings? hmn. . . not sure. I've only seen the harry potter movies and like you have never read the books but with the lord of the rings . . . well I've never seen the movies or read the books so technically it doesn't title me to an opinion because I dont know what the lord of the rings is like. I do agree with you on "Why twilight has more fans" it is extremely easy to understand. But my reason for loving twilight is because its just well I dunno . . . I like how Bella is just this average girl who you wouldn't expect to get anything good and in the end she gets Edward. And that gives me hope, I myself am an average person, before twilight I thought nothing about me finding someone like Edward but now I see that anything is possible. : (talk) 12:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : PS: So whats you reason for loving twilight? oh and like my new signature? :: Hey again, :: Helping you with your signiture? I'm really sorry but I dunno how to make them. I designed my own signiture then gave User:JoKalliauer a photo of it. There are instructions of how to make one yourself on User:TeamEdwardFan's talk page. I do recommend asking Jo though, it wouldn't bother him at all anyway because it is his duty as an admin. I asked him myself and it took him less than 24 hours to reply and finish it. You'll have to tell him * The Text you want (Eg. Cramilla handwriting) * The colour you want (Zoom in a give him the code) is a link to all the colour codes > *http://homepages.ulb.ac.be/~dgonze/INFO/htmlcolors.png *What to write (Eg: Alexa_dreamer20 but some people choose to write their names) *Where to link (Talk page or profile) mine links to my profile but the "talk" part links to my talk page. : I hoped I helped a little, (talk) 22:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, Well what I've been up too? Nothing really. . . I'm on school/summer vacation up until the 24th of January. Its been pretty boring because its been raining all summer. I mean its like forks washington over here! lol. I recently got a new guitar and my dad got a new laptop yesterday (which I have claimed as mine now :D ) Umm . . . I was digging through my Dvd drawer and I found that I had a copy of lord of the rings in there . . so yes I'm gonna watch it when I have the chance. :: So what have you been up to lately? :: (talk) 09:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes it was getting long :D Yeh I play the guitar and the violin and the flute and the piano ( now I'm bragging :( sorry) My favorite would have to be the guitar and piano (sometimes they switch) I can play Bella's Lullaby, New Moon the Meadow and Jacob's theme. Ok i'm gonna stop bragging now. Well the devil wear's prada . . , I though it was quite funny and good. Iron Man (1 and 2) was pretty cool. Now the type of music I like? . . . I think i'll go Rock, Pop (NO Justin Beiber), Country (only because of Taylor Swift) and Classical (only because of the New Moon score). RnB is pretty cool, I'm not a fan of punk, rap or heavy metal. MUSE is my favorite band (thanks to twilight lol :D) So my Question...Whats your favorite band? (talk) 06:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) wow ! you listen to almost everything I listen too! hey, do you listen to the Fray and Good Charlotte? If I got stranded . . . the answer is simple *sarcastic tone* I WONT GET STRANDED! lol jokes :) um celebrity ? hmmn I dunno . . . I wouldn't take Rob (sigh) because he clearly states that he isn't athletic and if your trying to get off an island I'd image that you'd need quite alot of muscle (if we weren't trying to get off the island then I might take him). Back to the question, what would I do? Well try to get of the island of course! and probably try to get to know the celebrity (if he/she is snoby or lazy I'd teach him him a lesson lol I dont care if he's the president but on that island we are both just people!) Now what I would take? hmmn . . . okay being a twilight fan I would take the books, the movie and the soundtrack lol, but being serious I would probably a life time supply of food and drink, some sort of device that allows me to contact civilization, and theres a tie between a " How to survive on a deserted island in the Carribean during summer" book (which includes world map), a first aid kit and a gun/weapon (i'm not being violent but who knows whats out there). So what would you take? (talk) 14:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alexa Umm. . . Sorry I didn't reply soon enough. Did you hear about the Queensland Floods? The weather over here is crazy! 75% of Queensland (the state I live in) is underwater. That includes the city. Thankfully I'm the 25% that didn't get inundated. So much for the sunshine state huh? (thats the motto) Anyway I live on higher ground so I'm safe. I'm sorry I dont really know what to talk about . . . (talk) 09:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yeh its Steph :) The clean up for the floods have started, it hasn't rain in the last two days. So I'm quite happy :) but I feel so bad for all the people who have to clean up their houses. In fact some people dont have houses anymore :( So you'd like to know about school huh? Well at the moment I haven't got my electives (Classes) because I'm still on Christmas/Summer vacation. I think we get them in the mail before school starts. The Education system is different in each state (the gov is thinking of making it all the same) but we all start and stop school at around the same time. The summer vacation starts in late nov/early dec and finishes in mid/late Jan but then again it depends on what state you live in (I think TeamEdwardFan she lives in South Australia starts school on the 1st of Feb). Summer vacation and Christmas is the same, yeh so Christmas doesn't snow here, it sends heat waves. Oh umm . . . we call vacation holidays but I thought it would confuse you if I said holidays (like it does my american friends). My classes last year went for 45 minutes each (I'm guessing it'll be the same this year) and we had 6 periods. One years equals 2 semesters which is 4 terms. So basically 1 semester is 2 terms and 2 semesters equals 4 terms. We get exams at the end of each term (So I might get busy studying around that time, but dont worry I'll tell you when). We have small 2 week breaks in between each term and the school year is actually 1 year (Jan-Dec) unlike in the US. I'll tell you my classes when I get them :) If you'd like to know more just ask :) (talk) 08:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ps: Ive got a couple of questions, What type of school do you go to? (Private or Public) I hope this question isn't a sensitive one (coz I know some people who think it is) Umm... out of curiosity Is it still snowing there or at all? '''and the one we were both expecting '''What is your school/school system like? 'School, School, School!' Hey Alexa :) I think your name is pretty too, thanks for saying mine is. Well I go to a private school, this year will be my second year there. I went to a public school from pre school up until 6th grade, so I dont know what Public high schools are like. There is a VERY BIG difference between public and private schools so explaining is gonna take a while. They still finish and start around the same time but private have 45 minutes more (well at least my school) '''Public Schools (only speaking for primary public schools) : '''So here in Queensland primary public schools are called "state" schools. Primary starts at "Prep" (which is basically pre-school) and goes until 7th grade (8,9,10,11,12 are high school). From my expiriences I'll say that public school have a really easy curriculum, I mean you only get exams at the end of each semester. Its not even hard its one page which is double sided. You get a report (end of semester result) at the end of the semester. There is no such thing as A+,A-,B+,B- and so on, it is only A,B,C,D,E. F or fail does not exist. There are three sessions (Periods), Morning session, Middle session and afternoon session. Theses are divided by lunch and morning tea. The subjects are pretty much all over the place, you have your class teacher who teaches you "whatever she wants whenever she wants" just as long as it is a subject in the curriculum. Then your Music, Jap (sometimes German in other schools) and PE (Gym) teacher who teach you those subjects. You dont get to pick subjects but you can opt out of religious classes if you are not a christian. There are no lockers, you have a backpack (which contains your lunch box and school books which you want to take home they never make you) and it is place on a port rack (which is basically like a bench). They are placed outside your classroom. You keep the rest of your books in a boxy sorta thing under your desk. Oh and almost forgot, they have uniforms but you can get away with wearing jeans and the school shirt together. Uniforms are usually just a t-shirt and skirt (these do not have to be below the knee) for girls and t-shirt and shorts for guys. There are not many "fobidden" areas and building are only 1 story but there are lots of little blocks (like forks high :D). Homework is only 2 pages long for the whole week. '''Private Schools (only speaking for Middle and Senior School) : '''Okay so Private schools here are more based on american schooling. They pretty much make up their own rules and curriculum but there are still thing they must use in the Government's curriculum. Each private school is different so I'm only speaking for mine. So my private school is a Lutheran school (I'm not a lutheran though, you dont have to be a lutheran to go to my school) so religious classes are compulsary. Most private schools use the word "College" at the end of their name (they even call themselves it) even though they are not a college (colleges herre are called university). So basically my school's name is ******** Lutheran College. It is devided into three schools. Junior School (Prep-5), Middle school (6-8) and Senior School (9-12). We have exams at the end of each term, these are about 8 pages long (they get harder, the higher the grade). Plus and Minus grades exist as well as Pass and Fail. You get an interim report (recieved at the end of the 1st and 4th term) and an end of semester report (recieved at the end of the 1st and 2nd semester). Like I said before we have 6 periods, 45 minutes each. My schools hours are 6 hours and 45 minutes. We have morning tea which goes for 20 minutes then lunch which goes for 40 minutes and Snack break which goes for 10 minutes. On wednesdays we have 5 periods because lunch goes for 1 hour and a half (this is the time teachers go to meetings and stuff [ I use this time to study or just hang out with friends, it gets really boring sometimes]) We move around to different rooms for different subjects and we have to change clothes for P.E. (gym). You have to take all the subjects in 8th grade but you get to choose for 9th, 10th and so on. There are lockers for senior school but not it hallways (I was thinking wouldn't it get crowded in your hallways if you got the lockers placed there?). 8th graders get shelves in there homeroom. Now for the uniforms! Since it is a private school they are VERY VERY STRICT about uniforms. Forget your dress hat; Detenion, Forget your PE uniform; Detenion and so on. The "dress uniform" uniform is a blouse and below the knee skirt (for girls and I wont bother explaining the guys). It changes in each school, Junior school has a different uniform then you change for Middle School and different hat and tie for Senior. We have a Summer and Winter uniform though winter is no longer compulsary (for girls but guys still have to wear winter hehe :D). You cant get away with anything, hair must always be up, polos tucked in (for guys), earings must be silver or gold studs, no makeup, socks must be folded twice, plain black dress shoes, hair ties must be royal blue or pale blue (the school colours) and it goes on and on and on . . . As for boundary rules basically just stay in what school you are in (Eg. Middle schoolers stay in middle school at all times unless they must go to the tuckshop canteen or chapel church) Buildings are only two stories high but there are lots of blocks. You get homework for each subject and lots of projects. There are lots of behaviour rules, each student must comply to the "Student code and conduct" swearing is strickly forbidden but I dont think anyone I know swears much. You must also pray (or at least pretend) when you go to chapel on Tuesdays and Thursdays, have devotions on Mondays and Fridays and on Wednesday Assembly, so basically pray when they say "let us pray". You get a school diary which you are expected to use to organize your day/school work (believe me, you need it) it also has your schedule and a calendar. Your diary is signed by your parent and teacher at the end of the week so that "they see what you do at school/ they see you are doing your school work". There is no such thing as SIR and MA'AM its Mr .... and Mrs/Ms... (same goes with public schools) Okay so I hope I didn't bore you :( this was very long! I also hope I didn't brag or anything. Oh another thing that might interest you; at the end of 12th grade you (in both public and private) get a thing called the OP. 1 is the highest and 25 is the lowest. 1 is really hard to get, you need a 1 if you wanna be a veterinarian, 2 is for if you wanna be a doctor, nurse. Every number has a different course. Of course you can take a course below your number but you cant take above (Eg: You get a 1 you can be a Vet but you can also become a doctor or nurse but if you get a 2 and wanted to be a veterinarian you cant.) Oh no! made it even longer :P Sorry, I hope I didnt bore you even more! (talk) 15:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) PS: We can keep talking about school if you want :) I dont mind, but if you wanna change the subject then thats fine too. Hey again, I think my school has college at the end because it teaches prep-12 not just primary or secondary/high. I've got heaps of buildings at my school, I've been there for a year and I still get lost ;). So your school is a boarding school huh? thats kool! I've never been to one. Are you a boarder yourself? Sorry this was really short, I've been getting a little busy with school about to start again. (talk) 14:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Well school has started and like I predicted I got REALLY BUSY. So i'll try my best to edit and talk to you. I've got my classes and like I promised, i'll tell you. I've got Japanese, Math, English, Science, Geography, Home Economics, DAT (design art technology), PE (Gym), CS (religious studies) and Music/Drama/Art (It Changes). They've changed the timetable so now classes go for an hour. Now for some bad news, I broke my ipod's earphones D: I guess i'll have to go and get new ones. Anyway I'll go now. Hope your doing well. (talk) 07:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) you sure did write a lot on ur page!!!! Hello! Hey Alexa! How's it going? So about school ... my grades slipped a bit D: and now my mother constantly yells at me :(. You see, I normally get A's and B's (I'm not so smart) this year my math slipped down to a C+ :( now my mother wan't to kill me :(. On the bright side, life is pretty good, I got the twilight guide... IT IS AMAZING! there is so much info! I got a major info-overload that my head started to ache..oh well twilight is worth it. Have you seen the leaked BD photos? most of them are VERY over rated anyway I won't spoil it for you. About your story, it is a very good thing that your mother did not translate a lemon. My parents are constantly telling me to set my priorities right (basically "Dont Read FF") so don't worry about your's. I've got a story, I went bowling the other day, BIG MISTAKE. I'm going to do a book review for school, I guess you know which book I'm doing. I hope you enjoy reading the twilight guide! (talk) 09:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey ﻿Hey alexa woops didn't realize thats what you mean't *massive face palm*! Well, bowling . . . let me tell you a story. There is a reason why the students at my school pick me last when it comes to team sports - all sports- you see I am very un co-ordinated when it comes to physical activity, specially sport. Despite the fact I can play the violin (that requires alot of multi-tasking) I am very clumsy. So my friend Rachelle decided it would be fun to take me bowling with her . . . . BIG MISTAKE. Lets just say that alot of injuries (for people and things) were created that night due to my presence :P. I've done every bad thing you can imagine with a bowling ball! dropped it on my feet, thrown it into the next lane, thrown it out of the lanes all together, hit someone with the bowling ball, thrown the ball in the air and forgotten to let go of the ball lol. So a little advice if we ever meet, dont take me bowling ...hehe :D So my mother got over the fact that my grade weren't the best but she will KILL me if the next ones are worse. About the guide; why hasn't it come out in Romania yet?? thats odd... Hey I've gotta question, Do you have twitter?? Enjoy your week :) (talk) 11:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Another Saga huh? You know what sucks? I typed about four paragraphs and then clicked on a link by accident, so bare with me if this isn't the best reply because it was better originally. So another saga? I'm currently reading The Tomorrow Series by John Marsden. I definately recommend it! It has got quite a fair bit of aussie slang but is still understandable. Twilight lexicon sadly has no news about when the guide comes out over there. I recently saw rango, it was pretty good, I don't know if animation is Jhonny Depp's thing. I'm on Easter break (you know the holy week thing) so I got 5 days off school yet again :) Odd Question: Have you ever watched the sunset or rise in the countryside (as in on a farm)? It's beautiful! and that was completely random. Enjoy your break! (talk) 13:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sadly friends change :( Funny thing is I was in the same situation as you earlier this year. I've gotta bestfriend and we've been best friends since 3rd grade. She was nice and funny and all the things you'd find in a great mate. Next thing you know she ditches me for some very bad adjectives girl. She hasn't gone on drugs or alcohol but I can see that where shes headed sadly. She had like massive parties and invited the entire grade except me, she constantly ignores me, gives me the evil eye and stuff. I haven't done anything, its just like one day she was herself and the next day she bad ajectives and gone nuts. We are no longer friends but what I learnt from this experience is that people like her aren't worth it. Because I broke of from hanging out with her I met more friends who treat me like I'm worth it and like me for who I am. So Alexa,... don't worry about your friend, if she changes back to her old self then be happy and celebrate but for the meanwhile use this opportunity to meet new people, there are lots of good people out there. Yes I wanted to so badly punch my former bestfriend in the face but like everyone says two wrongs don't make a right. Feel free to talk to me about your friend... we all need friends to talk to in times such as this. No, I haven't seen Zodiac acutally I've never heard of it? When I graduate I want to become a vet. Apparently its really hard because you have to get straight A's to get an OP1 to become a vet. Hey, what can I say? I love animals :) About The Tommorow Series; Watch the movie, its pretty good. Only the first one has been adapted. Its called Tomorrow when the war began. Well, enjoy the break you have left... I got projects and assignments to do over mine :( (talk) 06:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) congratz now you sparkle too! congratz on the badge. Memedi 03:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) sparkle AWESOME! :D Memedi 09:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC)